


Seek Not To Alter Me

by ThePraxianWeasleyGeek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: (both in a writing sense and an in-story fraternisation sense), (hopefully), Ableist slurs/language/attitudes because some Decepticons are utter dickbags, Approx. eighty percent canon compliant, Full character list inside (you'll see what I mean), Humour, Mention of other previous relationships, Much Ado About Nothing, Multi, Pretentious Chapter Titles, Shakespearean plot contrivances, Social media misunderstandings, The Big Conversation, Yes you read that right, actually bloody exploring the potential in Blitzwing and Blackarachnia's shared backstory, as well as a bit of flash-frying in the case of other pairings, long-term repressed feelings, one-night stands, questionable application of military hierarchies, shakespeare au, slow to medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek/pseuds/ThePraxianWeasleyGeek
Summary: Decepticons collide with the plot of a Shakespeare comedy - resulting in a Beatrice with three faces, a femme fatale Benedick, a Claudio who really does not have time for romance, and the buff-est and deadliest Hero in known memory. (At least Don John hasn't changed much).Dunno if there's anything more to say, really.





	1. Prologue: No More Sailing By The Star

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bit by the Blitzarachnia itch again (or harder than usual, at least), so have the realisation of an idea I've been sitting on for a while now!
> 
> The aim of this fic is basically just for me to have fun - and possibly to sway a few more people to board this ship - and the premise is kinda odd, but something I'm REALLY looking forward to playing with. The cast list below may expand or contract as the story goes on, depending where I take things, so at the minute it's just a rough guide. 
> 
> (I've also taken a few liberties with some of the more 'cartoonish' character personalities, so they have enough depth to work with the level of story I'm going for here. So if you see Lugnut talking about something other than Megatron sometimes, or Straxus NEGLECTING TO SHOUT EVERYTHING HE SAYS, that's why. ;))

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE:**

MEGATRON, Lord of the Decepticons.  
BLACKARACHNIA of Archa Seven, Chief Science Officer to Megatron.  
STRIKA of Kaon, Decepticon General of Destruction.  
STARSCREAM, Megatron’s treacherous Second In Command.  
BOMBSHELL, ally of Starscream.  
LOCKDOWN, a bounty hunter currently in Starscream’s employ.  
STRAXUS, Lord High Governor of Lucifer.  
SHOCKWAVE, a loyal Decepticon.  
ASTROTRAIN, a Decepticon officer under Straxus’ command.  
ONSLAUGHT, an ally of Straxus.  
BLAST OFF, Onslaught’s consort.  
LUGNUT, a powerful soldier under Straxus’ command.  
BRAWL, a friend of Lugnut.  
BLITZWING, a warrior under Straxus’ command and Lugnut’s closest companion, victim of a botched upgrade.  
DRAG STRIP, an officer under Straxus’ command, and friend of Blast Off.  
OIL SLICK, a scientist under Straxus’ command.  
WILDRIDER, an ambitious Decepticon.  
VORTEX, a Decepticon warrior.  
NICKEL, a Decepticon medic.  
SCOURGE, a seeker.

Assorted other COMMAND STAFF, WARRIORS ELITE, SCIENTISTS, MEDICS and RANK-AND-FILE DECEPTICON SOLDIERS (and one AUTOBOT WARSHIP CREW).

 

* * *

 

 

**SCENE I**

“You do realise that you’re terrible at parking, my lord?”

“A three-mile-long warship is not _parked_ , Strika. And I wouldn’t be sat in this chair right now - and giving you orders - if I was a terrible pilot.”

“You’re not a terrible pilot. You’re just terrible at the thing that is not parking, that one does with warships, when one wants them to hold still in an orbit. I know it’s for the look of the thing, but you don’t _have_ to do this bit, you know.”

“... What was that?”

“The sorry demise of one of Straxus’ satellites, I imagine.”

**SCENE II**

“Lugnut?”

“Luuug-nuuut, wake uuu-uuup!”

“GET UP _NOW_ , YOU LAZY OAF, OR - OUCH!”

“ _Mrgh_. Go away, Blitzwing. We aren’t on shift yet.”

“But the sun is awake, so _I’m_ awake!”

“There was really no need to punch me into the wall, you know.”

“Was. You were being annoying.”

“Hah! That's putting it mildly.”

“You shut up too, Vortex. I'm trying to recharge.”

“ _Still?_ Everyone else’s up and out. Least the Whackjob’s right about one thing - you _are_ a lazy aft.”

“I’LL GIVE YOU _WHACKJOB_ , YOU LITTLE”-

“Yeah, yeah. I _won't_ see you two weirdos in the mess.”

“... You shouldn't rise to them, Blitzwing. Lord Megatron must be nearly here by now - if he sees you like that, you'll never be considered for the _Nemesis_!”

“I think we both know, Lugnut, that I wouldn’t be considered anyway.”

“Suit yourself. But shut up, I want five more cycles of recharge. I need to be well-rested if I'm going to prove _myself_ worthy.”

“Aw, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?”

**SCENE III**

“Shockwave.”

“Commander Starscream.”

“Where exactly are you headed to?”

“Why exactly is that your concern?”

“As your _superior_ ”-

“I need to ask Blackarachnia about something. And you’ll forgive me if I doubt your _superiority_ a little, after that stunt you pulled in the last skirmish.”

“That ‘stunt’ would’ve worked perfectly if our glorious leader hadn’t intervened, thank you very much!”

“If you say so.”

“Wh - don’t you turn your back on me! _I am your superior officer!_ ”

**SCENE IV**

“Governor Straxus, the _Nemesis_ is in orbit.”

“Yes. Funnily enough I’d noticed that for myself, Onslaught.”

“Just following protocol, sir. Permission to leave?”

“Not yet. Megatron wants new recruits for that spacefaring monstrosity of his - which means _I_ have to give up my most promising soldiers. Have you got any recommendations?”

“... There’s Lugnut. He’s not the brightest, but he’s a powerhouse, and a bit _too_ loyal to Megatron for someone stationed this far out. Do him better to serve the boss directly, than chafe under someone who treats the Cause more as a guideline - not that I’m complaining!”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Ahem. Yes. I'd say Vortex, but he's vicious enough to be self-absorbed about it, which I don't think they'd view kindly on the Nemesis.”

“... Have you ever _met_ Starscream?”

“Exactly. It's a big ship, but even a big ship can only fit so many of those personalities. I'd rather not hear about one of my own getting flushed out an airlock.”

“Is this Lugnut the only one you'd call suitable, then?”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“There is Blitzwing.”

“The crazy one?”

“He's _not_ ”-

“Fine. I suppose if he genuinely was a problem, you wouldn't be suggesting him.

“… Why _are_ you suggesting him?”

“He does much better work than people give him credit for - including you, apparently, with all due respect. Seeing he's up for consideration might make him buck up a bit and really prove himself.”

“Fair enough. I make no promises, mind - and I'll expect a full list from you before the welcoming ceremony. Dismissed.”

**SCENE V**

“Ah, Blackarachnia - do you have the roster for the teleportation drive trials?”

“Not on me, sorry Shockwave. And the lab’s a mess - I'm still trying to figure out a system. Rossum didn't even believe in organised chaos, apparently.”

“What about his quarters on New Kaon?”

“ _Ugh_. Don't ask.”

“You're making headway at least, though?”

“I guess. Honestly, if Megatron’d told me about all the perks beforehand, I wouldn't have taken the job. And I _don't_ just mean the clutter.”

“I doubt you really regret it.”

“Yeah? What makes you so sure? All the rumours that I murdered Rossum with my freaky organic juju to get his job?”

“The fact that every time I see you leaving the lab, you can't stop smiling.”

“Because that's not creepy.”

“Creepier than your ‘organic juju’? I _am_ a spymaster. It's my job to notice things others might miss. Incidentally, you have paint transfers on your neck. Who was it this time?”

“I'd say none of your business, but you've already figured it out.”

“Nickel.”

“Slag off.”

**SCENE VI**

:: _Bombshell? It's Starscream. I expect an update from you once I'm on the surface. And be prepared for new orders. I'm not sure what they are yet, but I'll think of something_ ::


	2. Chapter 1: A Good Sharp Fellow

**SCENE I**

“So you've seen everyone else on the list then, sir? Do you want me to summon the last candidates?”

“Yes, fine. If you want.” Straxus waved the datapad in question vaguely in Onslaught’s direction, never breaking his stride as he moved down the corridor to the mess hall. “I think it's only the big lug and your wild card left, anyway.” He scowled. “This whole exercise is a waste of time, if you ask me.”

“Make Lucifer look good, though,” Onslaught returned, plucking the ‘pad from his commander’s unsteady grasp with practiced ease. “The more mecha we get onto that ship who call this planet home, the more of a name we make for ourselves.”

“Lucifer’s already got a high standing in the Empire! We don't _need_ to make a name for ourselves.”

“We can maintain our good reputation, then,” said Onslaught smartly. Straxus gave him a sidelong look, his stride slowing.

“You're very eager to get rid of our best troops.”

“I'm eager to give our best troops the chance to further themselves. Some of them might return here anyway, eventually, but for those that don't… well. It's always good to stay well-connected.”

“Hn.” Straxus gave a roll of his shoulders and walked onwards; the small sound his only indication of Onslaught’s point. “You sent someone up to greet Megatron yesterday?”

“Yes, sir. Drag Strip volunteered.”

“Tell her she's to make another visit before they send the initial landing party - greet the officers, brief them on security, that sort of logistical rubbish. She can start making a few friends in high places, too, if that's what you”-

There was a sudden uproar further down the corridor, ripping the sector’s placid buzz of activity to shreds.

“- TEACH YOU TO GO AFTER ME WHEN MY BACK’S TURNED- !”

Straxus, recognising the voice, raised an optic ridge in Onslaught’s direction.

“ _That_ would be one of your glowing recommendations, then.”

Onslaught huffed.

“I'll deal with it,” he said, and stumped off towards the source of the commotion with a resigned hunch to his shoulders.

**SCENE II**

In fairness, thought Lugnut, Blitzwing _had_ been provoked - and quite unfairly, at that. The pair had just been leaving the mess hall, being no bother to anyone else (for a change) when the jeering started; this time not even brought on by some outlandish comment of Random’s.

Fangry was a nasty piece of work, though, with nasty ideas of what constituted fun even for a Decepticon. They were all supposed to at least rub shoulders without ripping at each other's optics, in order to advance the Cause; but apparently this one considered himself above such petty concerns.

Such an outlook had gotten Fangry pinned to the wall by his throat, with a few dozen tonnes of pissy triple changer bearing down on him - and serve him right, Lugnut thought.

 _He_ was content to stand aside and watch.

“MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO GO AFTER ME WHEN MY BACK’S TURNED, YOU LITTLE SLAG-SWILLER!”

Fangry was not, strictly speaking, _little_ ; but he was smaller than Blitzwing, and less solidly built. All the better for sneaking up on an unsuspecting party, once verbal attacks grew boring.

“I SHOULD _CRUSH_ YOUR SCRAWNY NECK”-

- _Bzzt!_ -

“Ooh, ooh, and your head would make a perfect lobbing ball!”

Fangry, to his credit, was merely scowling and squirming in Blitzwing's grip. His cronies had made the wise decision not to get involved, and scarpered.

“... YOU COWARDLY, BACKSTABBING, _PATHETIC_ ”-

“BLITZWING! Put him down!”

Onslaught’s voice rang out above Blitzwing's tirade, as their commander strode into view.

The triple changer snarled under his breath but, with a jerky motion, released his captive. Fangry gave an almost reluctant hiss of pain as he slid down the wall.

“He was provoked, sir,” Lugnut rumbled, as Onslaught scrutinised their little tableau.

There was a whir of shifting faceplates.

“Fangry attacked me,” Icy agreed, voice tight as he gazed coolly down at the mech in question. “Perhaps I shouldn't have risen, but I can promise it was for a reason.”

Onslaught huffed through all his vents at once, lifting a servo to rub at his temple. He flicked his gaze between the three mechs: one standing, guilty but defiant; one defensive and equally adamant; and one in a heap on the floor.

“... Fangry. You've encountered Blitzwing before?”

“Yeah,” Fangry rasped. Perhaps due to the other mech’s injuries, Onslaught made no comment about the missing ‘sir’; though Lugnut caught it.

“You know what he's capable of, and what sort of things he doesn't tolerate towards his person?”

“... Yeah.”

“Then you really should've shown more tactical judgement before challenging him,” said Onslaught tartly. “Dismissed.”

Fangry gaped for a second, then glared - then, at a warning look from Onslaught, finally scrambled upright and stumbled off down the corridor.

“Wish I could actually discipline him for something, but then Drag Strip’d be out to get me,” Onslaught muttered, with a shudder at the end. Despite his high rank, he only had direct command over a relatively small company of elite soldiers. Two of which were currently stood before him, brought to task like common delinquents.

Lugnut decided it was prudent to hang his head a bit. Judging by Onslaught’s expression, it didn't really help.

“See, I _can_ stick you two on a punishment detail - and I would,” said their captain. “Except that Straxus wants to speak to you.”

Blitzwing blinked, apparently startled.

“What does the Governor want with us?”

“He… has something for you.”

With a _woosh_ , Random’s grin split his faceplates. “Is it a turbopuppy?!”

“It's news. And an assignment. One that will help all of us, so I'm prepared to overlook the fact that the mecha he's chosen were just involved in a brawl. Now, go on.” Onslaught stepped backwards and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Get. And just so you know, if you were any shorter I'd smack you both upside the helms.”

“We’re not recruits,” Hothead grumbled as he walked past.

“Then act like it. That goes for you as well, Lugnut - you're bigger than he is, you could've pulled him away.”

“Wouldn't be worth it,” Lugnut said immediately. “I’d get kicked, and Fangry would just do it again.”

Onslaught appeared to have nothing to say to that. With a huff, he wandered into the mess hall.

Hothead was looking decidedly mulish.

“What am I supposed to do?!” he demanded once Onslaught was out of earshot. “Let everyone say what they like? What kind of a Decepticon am I, if I let other bots walk all over me?!”

“A smart one.”

“You're one to slagging talk.”

**SCENE III**

“Ah. Blitzwing and… Lugnut? I suppose you got Onslaught’s message.”

Straxus observed them rather critically from behind the table, as though they'd barged in of their own volition and he hadn't explicitly ordered Onslaught to summon them. Blitzwing rebooted his vocaliser. Behind him, Lugnut was hovering awkwardly in the war room doorway - probably out of uncertainty, as yet, whether they'd been called in for a positive or negative reason.

“Yes, Governor Straxus. In a manner of speaking,” said Blitzwing. “What did you want to see us about?”

Arms folded behind his back, the triple changer clenched his servos into fists. There was rising to bait to shut it up, and then there was losing it in front of the Governor of Lucifer: one was a daily chore. The other was adjacent to suicide.

“Both of you, stop loitering in the door,” said Straxus, waving the pair into the war room. “You're not exactly making a good first impression.”

They obeyed minutely, still wary, and Straxus seemed to realise that for the moment that was the best he’d get. He gave a rumbling sigh.

“You know that Lord Megatron is in orbit right now.”

“Yes, sir,” Blitzwing and Lugnut chorused.

“And you'll have heard that he's looking for our best soldiers to recruit to the _Nemesis_.”  
  
“I had heard something about that, sir,” said Blitzwing mildly, suppressing a grin (and the Random urge to make a more obvious quip), as he heard a tiny noise of annoyance from Lugnut at his back. The larger Decepticon had been talking of nothing else for a whole lunar cycle - but Straxus didn't know that, and his own sudden mirth would be tricky for Blitzwing to explain.

“Then I hope by now,” Straxus said, “you have some idea why I summoned you here…”

**SCENE IV**

“So, we’re picking up another batch of fresh meat on Lucifer? My Lord?”

As with all the visits on this progress of the Empire, the waiting around to go planetside had left everyone at a bit of a loose end. In the general milling about on the bridge that occurred as a result, Blackarachnia found herself drifting near Megatron’s throne.

“That _is_ the idea of this tour,” the warlord agreed. Besides his faceplates, his digits tapping agitatedly against the arm of his seat were the only things moving on his frame.

“I only hope that the candidates Straxus presents me with are a little more…”

“Able to find their own afts without a compass?”

Megatron snorted. “ _Competent_. You can insult them all you like once they're actually part of the _Nemesis_ ’ roster, Blackarachnia.”

She was _mostly_ used to the fact of being Decepticon High Command by this point, but to have cracked a joke directly to Megatron’s face - _and_ almost made him laugh - still gave Blackarachnia momentary pause. Thankfully, while she was taking a nanoklik to parse this information (including the fact that Elita One would never once have dreamed up this scenario), Strika strode over to fill the silence.

For a given quantity of ‘thankfully’, anyway. The general entirely ignored Blackarachnia as she struck up her own conversation with Megatron, but that was nothing new.

The feeling was also utterly mutual. Blackarachnia lingered long enough to watch Strika hand over a datapad, then turned to head back to her station. Or possibly her quarters - she doubted anyone would miss her.

She never actually had to make the decision - as she swivelled on her heel, a single word caught at the edge of her audial. A name.

“... Blitzwing…”

“ _Who?_ ”

Strika glared as Blackarachnia twisted back around, halfway to horror-struck.

“I think you're more likely to get an answer if you use Lord Megatron’s proper title.”

“I think I'm going to give her an answer anyway,” said Megatron quietly. Raising his voice, he met Blackarachnia's optics. “One of the prospective recruits who's been put forward is called Blitzwing.” A slight tilt of the head. “Do you know him?”

**SCENE V**

Of course Lugnut was in the running. The great lumbering brute (thought Blitzwing with the utmost affection) had, in all his existence, never put so much as a fraction of a pede beyond the confines of the Cause. He was the perfect, loyal Decepticon. Almost _too_ perfect, for somewhere like Lucifer - Blitzwing got the impression that Straxus wouldn't be too sorry to see Lugnut go.

To his credit, Straxus was doing a decent job of hiding that.

“You'll be a real asset on the _Nemesis_ , I'm sure - and you'll probably get a command role soon, if they don't give you one right away. Blast Off… _volunteered_ ” - Straxus growled slightly on the last word, as though it caused him discomfort to think about - “but that's what happened to him, when Megatron took him on.”

 _It wasn't Megatron who was_ taking _him, though,_ Random desperately wanted to add. The absentee seeker’s new rank would doubtless serve him well in his personal life as well as his professional one, once he touched down on Lucifer again. Which, if the rumours were true, had been his plan all along.

Unlike with Blast Off, Straxus probably wasn't hoping that Lugnut would return home, armed with heightened authority and an extra dose of Megatron fanaticism. He'd also neglected to mention that really, Lugnut ought to have already been given a command of his own on Lucifer. But Straxus preferred to keep all his most powerful trump cards close to his chest - and under the thumb of Onslaught - instead of letting them off the leash, wherever he could help it.

Apparently, a direct request from Megatron was the only way to thwart this strategy. Blitzwing didn't doubt that Straxus was surrendering the bare minimum of mecha for consideration.

At least that left less competition for Lugnut.

“And of course, your name’s been submitted too, Blitzwing.”

Straxus speaking was enough to drag Blitzwing out of his thoughts - even if he didn't actually catch what had been said.

“... I'm sorry, sir, what was that?”

“Your name,” said Straxus, slower this time. “It's on the list of candidates for the _Nemesis_. Onslaught added you.”

 _Then Onslaught’s a fool,_ Hothead longed to reply.

“Well?” Straxus demanded, after several moments of (unbeknownst to him) silent mental struggle. “Aren't you going to say something? You don't seem half as pleased as Lugnut was.”

“I…” Blitzwing felt the catch of his faces trying to switch, gritted his dentae, swallowed, and tried again.

“Thank you for considering me, Governor Straxus,” he said stiffly. “I understand that this is an honour, but”-

Just as he was about to make some sort of point - _I know you don't really mean it,_ perhaps, _and I'd appreciate it if you stopped pretending to_ ; or _I'd prefer to be ridiculed by a bunch of nobodies than by High Command_ \- Straxus made a silencing motion and raised his other servo to an audial.

“Blitzwing,” Lugnut said, voice low as it could possibly be, coming from him. “Are you really going to turn this down? You can't keep letting your… uh…”

“It's not _me_ I have a problem with, Lugnut,” Blitzwing hissed in reply - perhaps just a touch too loud, due to the strain of keeping Hothead quiet. “I have no wish to be mocked - or worse, pitied - by Megatron himself and his officers. At least if I stay here, I can punch back.”

“You only talk like that when you're trying to stop me asking you things.”

Before Blitzwing could retort to that, Straxus finished his conversation.

“Right. I've already spoken to the other candidates, and you'll all be expected as part of the greeting party when the _Nemesis_ lot arrive. I'll introduce you to the officers - and I don't want any showing off or attempts to shove yourself forward. Not at this stage, at least. Do you know which of the command staff you'll be meeting?”

“Yes, sir!” said Lugnut at once. Blitzwing nearly rolled his optics, before remembering in whose presence he stood. “Lord Megatron, General Strika, Commander Starscream, Shockwave and Blackarachnia.”

The final name sat in the air for the barest fraction of a moment, as Blitzwing processed it. Then, he exploded.

“WHAT?!”

“Blitzwing, no!” Lugnut snapped, clamping a claw around his friend’s arm. “Focus! You can do this later!”

Across the room, Straxua had quirked an eyebrow. “Does something bother you about that lineup, Blitzwing?”

Hothead felt very strongly that he might start shouting again, until Lugnut yanked on his arm. Hunching his shoulders, the triple changer clenched his dentae and huffed. When he looked back at Straxus, his face hadn't changed.

“How… did Blackarachnia… end up… in High Command?” he said, deliberately slowly.

“I'm sure it's none of your business how she got the post, but she's Megatron’s new Chief Science Officer. And _you_ , Blitzwing, are dismissed. You too, Lugnut. I expect both of you to be civil to everyone in the landing party, regardless of your personal opinion of them, or you'll suffer the consequences keenly.”

**SCENE VI**

“Yes, I know Blitzwing,” Blackarachnia told Megatron, voice deceptively placid - and probably not fooling anyone, given her previous outburst. At the warlord’s shoulder, Strika looked on in smug disapproval.

“You… he was chosen for the Triple Changer initiative - the first one, that failed. One of _my_ first projects when I enlisted. Obviously, I didn't stick around after, but I got enough of an impression that he hated me for what I did. I don't see why he'd have changed his mind since - no pun intended.”

Thankfully, Megatron seemed to buy that, although he still looked quizzical.

“Changed his mind…?”

“Hah. Right. The reason he's only just being brought to your attention and not, say, standing here on this bridge, is because the upgrade had… side effects, at first. The triple changer part worked perfectly, and the upgrade works _completely_ perfectly now, but when I first did it there was a bug.”

“What sort of bug?” said Strika impatiently. “Spit it out!”

Blackarachnia was sorely tempted to take that literally, and to spit a wad of webbing right into her face.

“I - you'll see when we get planetside,” she replied instead. “It's not my story to tell, really. I messed up, he got shoved into obscurity to cover it up, and I learned.”

_And I never forgave myself._

**SCENE VII**

Lugnut wouldn't speak to Blitzwing at all, as they walked back through the corridors from Straxus’ office. This deep in the base there were no windows; the dim strip lights strobed at intervals across their path, each time throwing the larger mech’s stony expression into relief.

“I did try, you know,” Hothead grumbled, visor fixed on the floor. “I would've been fine if you hadn't brought up that”-

“I'm not bothered about that, Blitzwing!” Lugnut burst out. The triple changer recoiled slightly, reverting back to Icy in his surprise. “You think I'm mad that you made me look bad.”

Blitzwing said nothing, unable to deny it.

“I'm worried that Straxus will strike you off.”

At that, Hothead returned to fore with gusto.

“And if I _want_ to be stricken off?!” he shouted. “There's a reason I got shipped way out here, and I'm supposed to bow and scrape to her in a few cycles! I'm not fit for the post, I don't want to be in a spotlight, and I definitely don't want to be stuck out in space with _her!_ ”

Lugnut’s face was nigh impassive; he scarcely blinked. After a moment of heavy venting, Hothead slid away to admit Icy.

“What happens,” said Blitzwing, “if I'm assigned an important task, and I fail because of what I am, and jeopardise the precious _Cause_? What will people say then?”

He turned and continued to march up the passage; Lugnut’s lumbering footfalls fell into step with his own once more.

“I am perfectly fine where I am, where none of _this_ ” - a gesture at his face - “bothers me. But it bothers other people”-

“... So I bother them!” Random added gleefully.

“What happened with Blackarachnia?”

The non sequitur almost brought Blitzwing to a halt again. It did bring Icy back - he paused, wavered, then stumped resolutely onward.

“She was the scientist who reconfigured me. She must have improved her craft since then.”

“So you hate her for messing it up?”

“No, I” - Blitzwing pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes. But I think perhaps I could have forgiven her, if…”

“Just shout,” said Lugnut. “You need to, don't you?”

He'd barely spoken before Blitzwing's faceplates swivelled again. There was a _clang_ as a metal fist impacted the wall.

“IF SHE HAD SHOWN THE _TINIEST_ BIT OF REMORSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, first proper chapter! 
> 
> ... It should be noted that I'm currently halfway through writing chapter two, and I still haven't moved the story past about page 2 of the original play. This thing may turn out to be longer than anticipated.


End file.
